Following a sport can be time consuming. Major League Baseball, for example, plays around ninety games per week during the season. The National Football League plays generally around 16 games per week. For the average sports fan, or even the avid sports fan, watching every game is nearly impossible. Many people also play fantasy games, where they draft a team of players and compete with friends or online. Some fantasy teams may have over twenty players. Watching each game where one of the fantasy team players is playing is also incredibly time consuming.